Forever and Always
by Wishing On A Dream
Summary: The whole story of George and Angelina- George is depressed after Fred's death, but when Angelina comes back into his life and helps him- things start to change for the better. George and Angelina's story!
1. Chapter 1

(None of the characters are mine- as much as I wish they were, they belong to J.K Rowling. Feedback much appreciated!)

"George?" Angelina asked quietly as she slowly pushed open the creaky door of the flat- the flat which she would have usually just walked into without asking- but that didn't feel right now. "George?" she asked again, louder this time.

"What?" she heard a voice angrily say from somewhere- she moved towards the bedroom and pushed open the door.

George was yet again sitting at the window, staring out blankly at the people walking on the cobbled streets below. He didn't even glance up and look at her.

Nothing meant anything now. Now that his brother- half of his soul was gone. He felt selfish- selfish that he was here whilst his brother was not. Whilst his brother had been murdered. Cruelly murdered. George punched his fist against the side of the window- not realising it would hurt as much as it had done.

Ange hurried across the room- "Oh, Georgie- why did you do that?" she started, moving forward to inspect his hand, when suddenly he lashed out at her. "Don't touch me! Just go away…. Why the hell are you even here again Angelina?" he snapped at her nastily. She put her head down- embarrassed by his behaviour towards her.

"I just… I just wanted to see if you were okay, George. But obviously, that's too much for you to handle right now… four months on! George…" she said, looking him straight in the eyes now. He just didn't seem to be responsive- or care.

"It's been four months! Do you really, really think that Fred would want this for you? Sitting here, day in day out and doing nothing- your shop is going to crap. Lee and Dean can't cope with it by themselves, as much as they're trying. They need you. I go to Quidditch day in- day out- but I still cope! I have to cope- I have a career and so do you! George, we're friends- good friends. I need you to talk to me. I need you to…" George cried out- as though he were in pain. Ange hesitantly approached him, he swivelled his legs around, making room for her to sit down on the window ledge next to him.

She hesitantly sat down- dumping her handbag on the floor nearby and crossing her legs. She pulled George round to face her- "I'm here for you. You know that, right?" He nodded weakly before standing up- he put his hands through his hair and then covered his eyes, breathing out deeply. "I do know that. I do" he said honestly, putting his hands by his sides and looking at Angelina again.

Ange was beautiful, sat there like that- looking up to him with her beautiful, big brown eyes. The way the light from outside made her look like she was glowing- her lustrous brown hair falling past her shoulders in curls. He'd always loved her- always. Yes, he had been extremely jealous when she'd gone out with Fred instead- but he'd still loved her then. And he always would.

She shook her head and frowned slightly at him- "Oh, Georgie. What am I going to do with you?" she said exasperatedly, her frown turning into a smirk.

It was from that moment on that Ange became a much more solid part of George's life- she at least tried to help him with the flat, with his cooking, which he was suprisingly good at, which had shocked her- Fred had been rubbish at cooking- making sure he was going down to the shop at least once a week- making sure he was occupied. It was all progress- a foot in the right direction for him.

One day, Ange was sat on the floor of George's room, looking through an old photo album; she brushed away a tear from her cheek as she looked at a picture of her and the twins after a Quidditch match- it brought back such good memories.

She sighed as she flicked through more pictures, mostly of Fred. She'd loved him, he was an amazing guy, the best boyfriend- but… she had never been _in_ love with him- whenever they'd kissed, touched- she didn't feel anything, but she had never told him that. It would have broken his heart completely. They split just before he had died. It had been entirely mutual, she was glad that there were no hard feelings between them before his death- it would have broken her heart if they had fallen out and then that had happened to him.

Suddenly she felt another presence in the room. She quickly shut the album and turned around, seeing George approach. She smiled at him- she even felt a little… flustered.

"I… can we go outside, Ange?" George asked- she nodded and stood up, they both went downstairs and out onto Diagon Alley.

Over the past few months, something had… something had happened. She'd completely and utterly realised her love for George- she was in love with him. He was never out of her thoughts- ever. She pushed some curls from her face and tucked them behind her ear. She quickly turned- "Umm… let's go check out the…" she started

George watched her intently following her down the street, suddenly pulling her round slightly to face him.

"Angelina… I… I can't take this anymore" Ange's face instantly creased with worry for him- "George, what do you mean?" she asked him hesitantly, holding onto his hand, hoping that he was okay. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her softly before pulling back and looking into her slightly shocked eyes. Where had that come from? She definitely hadn't minded though.

"I… I had to do that. I had to…. I love you, Angel…. I always have…" he said quietly, she could see him going red as he looked away- as though it had taken a lot of courage for him to come out with that. She smiled lovingly and moved his head gently so that he was looking into her eyes.

"George Weasley… I've been waiting for that" she told him honestly, before moving forward and kissing him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and then teasingly pulling back. "I love you too" she said, looking into his eyes intently and kissing his cheek.

He suddenly moved forward quickly- wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately. "Good" he whispered- his heart melting with love for the woman in his arms. Ange complied- she'd never felt like this before, so passionate, so loving. She kissed him back just as passionately- suddenly realising that they were stood out in the street.

"I think we should go inside" she said quietly- laughing at the looks that they were getting- he nodded and they practically ran back up to his flat. Once they were inside and the door was closed- he pulled her into his arms and swept her up off of her feet. "How about we… go to the bedroom?" he asked her quietly- she smiled and whispered in his ear- "Of course. I would love that" she giggled as he carried her through into his bedroom, kicking the bedroom door shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ange moved onto her side and rested on her elbow- "Georgie…" she whispered, nudging him slightly to wake him up. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled as soon as he saw her. "Hey there, Angel- now, what are you doing in my bed?" he asked mischievously before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door- "George- mate. You should be down by now. We're swamped!" They heard Dean shout loudly- Ange grinned at George and widened her eyes gesturing for him to say something back. "Yeah… I'll…. Erm, be down in a minute!" he shouted back before reluctantly giving Ange a final kiss and getting up out of bed.

It had been five months since they'd officially gotten together. And every minute of it had been so special and perfect. George was just a happier person now- he knew that his brother wouldn't have wanted him moping about all the time, throwing his life away. But now he had a reason- a reason to keep live. His Angel.

He looked back at the bed where she'd curled back up adorably and fallen asleep. Smiling to himself as he quietly shut the door behind him and made his way downstairs. Dean had been right- it was swamped. He knew that Hogwarts was re-opening in a couple of months. He was happy about that. Before he would have been angry- angry that the spot where his brother had died would be walked over by kids every day as if nothing had happened. But now he knew how important that school was. And how he wanted his future children to go there. When he thought about that all that came into his head was Angelina. Angelina was the girl he wanted to be with for the rest of his life- he'd known that for a long time.

Ange sat up in the bed, yawning before lazily getting up and pulling on one of George's shirts. She was so happy- beyond happy. All she could think of was him- how much she loved him and always would love him.

"Come on! Show us it!" Dean said to George as he pulled a box down from the shelf and opened it to re-stock one of the shelves. George laughed as Lee watched on curiously.

"I… you don't think it's too soon, do you?" George questioned them as he leant against the counter watching an old couple laughing at something nearby.

Lee shook his head. "Nah" he said simply. "She's been into you for ages, George" he said- remembering all the times he'd been drooling over Ange, when she'd been drooling over George. Dean nodded in agreement. "And you're both in love- everyone knows that!" he said honestly, laughing with Lee. "But…. You don't think she'll think it's too soon…" George stated, scared that he could ruin what he's got. "Well… you won't find out until you ask her you bloody twat. Stop worrying and get on with it." Dean laughed as he went to help a group of pretty girls nearby pick out Pygmy Puffs.

"George- this is perfect" Ange said with a radiant smile as held George's hand- they were out on the grass watching the stars at the back of the Weasley family's home. Well, the new one. Molly and Arthur had had no choice but to move obviously. It was small but perfect- seen as all of their kids had moved out now. George looked back at the house- sensing his Mother watching them. He really shouldn't have told her- he knew what she was like. He sat up nervously- Ange looked at him curiously and sat up too. "George…" she started, wondering if there was something wrong. He took a deep breath and smiled at her, looking into her beautiful brown eyes and knowing that this was right- that this was the perfect moment,

"Angelina Johnson. You- you are the girl that's saved me. You pulled me back from going… well, god knows where I was going. But, anyway- your love has made me feel whole again. You have made me feel whole again, Ange." He started before leaning forward and kissing her cheek lovingly- she could feel herself tearing up at what he was saying, his sweet words would always remain etched in her memory. "I love you, more than anything. You're my Angel. You always will be. Forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I… and I was wondering if you'd… well, would you do me the honour of…. Will you marry me?" he asked as he nervously opened the little box he had pulled out of his pocket. Angelina had to draw a deep breath when she saw how beautiful that the ring was- she looked from the ring to George's eyes and smiled widely at him. "Yes, Yes George. Of course, I'll marry you!" she said excitedly, before moving forward and kissing him softly as he took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger carefully. "Oh, Ange. Oh, baby! Thank you!" he said quietly as he hugged her close and then placed small kisses all over her face before finding her lips and kissing her passionately. He had didn't think he'd ever been happier in his whole life than he was at that moment.

_I've done it Fred. She's marrying me. I don't think I would have had the courage to do this if I didn't think that you weren't out there watching over me. I miss you so much, but your memory will always be with me. With everyone. In everything we do. Sleep well, bro. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, Angelina… that's beautiful" Molly gushed as her soon to be daughter in law tried on her wedding dress for them in the shop. Katie and Alicia jumped up and went over to Ange. "Angie! Oh my gosh. You look stunning!" Katie said with a big smile- helping Ange fluff out the rather large skirt of the dress. Alicia smiled too- "Ange, you look so pretty!" she said, so proud and happy for Angelina. "I do?" Ange laughed, she wasn't so sure- she'd always been self-conscious. And now she was being extremely self-conscious over her wedding dress, which hadn't actually surprised her.

George and Ange hadn't wanted a big fuss, just something simple. But Molly had insisted that they go all out. Seen as the last wedding had been rudely interrupted and she thought they all needed cheering up. But they went along with it because they knew it would distract Molly from thinking about the death of Fred.

Ange turned around to look in the mirror and gasped. She didn't think she'd ever looked like this before! This perfect that was. The dress was truly beautiful. It had diamante beading all over the corset top and a large fluffy skirt, Ange moved slightly so that it would swish and laughed. "This is amazing" she said, twirling around again and giggling with her friends.

"Angelina… why are you giving up Quidditch?" she heard Molly ask curiously- Ange stopped twirling and looked over at her, wondering why Molly had asked that.

"I… it's just too much. Too much travelling. Too many hours…" she started, as the assistant came over and began helping Ange out of the dress. Ange picked up her shirt and pulled it on before she sat down and put her jeans back on. "And to be honest… it's just not fun anymore… I mean, it was amazing at school, but it was fun. But professionally- it's actually just scary!" she laughed, but she was being perfectly serious. Molly nodded- "I'm proud of you… it must have taken a lot of thought to do that." She said, smiling warmly at Angelina. Glad that her son hadn't forced Angelina into quitting- she didn't think he would have done but she'd had her suspicions at first.

"Are you happy with the dress?" the assistant asked as she clicked her fingers and conjured up a scroll and quill for Ange to sign. "Yes. It's truly perfect. Please, thank Madam Sacconie for me." She said before picking up the quill and signing on the dotted line. "I will do- she was very proud of this dress" the woman laughed before taking the scroll and rolling it up. "We'll have it sent to Mrs Weasley before the wedding" she said kindly. Molly nodded and smiled. Ange sighed happily and they soon left the shop.

"What's it like?" George mumbled as he fumbled with Ange's jeans, un-fastening them quickly and pulling them off of her toned legs. "That's for me to know and for you to find out on our wedding day" Ange said mysteriously, giggling as George kissed her neck gently and then moved down so that he was kissing her stomach.

She pulled him back up so that they were kissing passionately again and then he pulled away slightly and looked down at her- "Bloody hell, Ange- you're so gorgeous…" he said, before kissing her fiercely again and he let his hands explore her body. Ange laughed- "I know, right?" she said jokingly as George moved slightly- she smiled and moved with him until they were connected once again- the love flowing between them like sparks of energy.

Ange was startled from her sleep- what the hell was that? She could hear a noise coming from downstairs. George was fast asleep so she just let him be whilst she went to investigate. She quickly pulled on some shorts and one of George's shirts, picked up her wand and tip toed carefully from the flat and then downstairs. She realised someone was banging on the door of the shop- and rather loudly at that. Picking up the key from the hook it was kept on by George- she went to the front of the shop and unlocked the door quickly- opening it carefully, she peeked outside to see who was there.

"Will?" she said quietly- "William- what the hell are you doing here at…" she looked at the clock in the shop- "2 in the morning? Please explain" she said angrily, pulling her younger brother into the shop and shutting the door quietly, locking it behind them.

"Mum and Dad had to go on business for the Ministry urgently- they just dropped me here" he said guiltily- Ange rolled her eyes. This was so typical of her parents. So bloody typical. They were quite high up in the Ministry- always working and that's how it had been since Angelina was born. And they didn't even think to ask her. Or George- what if he didn't want a little 13 year old in his flat?

She sighed deeply and looked at Will- "Come on…" she said quietly to him, gesturing for him to follow her up the flat. "How long are they away for?" she asked him, folding her arms as they walked up the stairs. "Just a few days…"

Suddenly the door upstairs was burst open and George appeared "Ange?" he said groggily- Ange widened her eyes and quickly covered Will's eyes. "Oh, George- for Merlin's sake!" she said as he dashed back into the flat. He could have at least put some bloody boxers on before he came to look for her. Will started laughing and Ange pulled him up into the flat. "I… you're going to have to sleep on the fold out, Will" she said- knowing that Fred's room was strictly out of limits. George appeared a couple of minutes later- slightly flustered and embarrassed. "Sorry, mate" he said quietly to Will who just shook his head and laughed. "It doesn't matter" he said with a yawn. Ange play hit George- "Put some shorts on next time, hey?" she laughed before she looked back at Will with a warm smile.

"Is it alright if he stays for a couple days, baby?" she asked him, George nodded- "Yeah, that's fine- I could use some help in the shop" he said, with a wink at a now excited looking Will. She made sure Will was settled and then made her way back into bed with George.

"My parents have such a bloody cheek… I love Will- I really do. But they didn't even bother asking…" she said, annoyed as she snuggled back into her fiancé's arms again. George laughed- "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Angel." He said- annoyed that Ange's parents made her feel this way. He made sure she was as close to him as possible and kissed her softly- "I love you" he said simply- she turned to smile at him- "And I love you too, Georgie" she said lovingly as they fell asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will- can you just… be careful" George said- he hadn't realised how… dangerous it would be taking on a 13 year old to work in the shop. Lee simply laughed- whereas George didn't find it so funny. If Will broke one more thing- George would be very annoyed. But he was Ange's little brother and so he'd just have to deal with it.

"How long's the…" Lee started, before Alicia walked into the shop, and his jaw dropped. George shook his head and left him to it. Walking away he could hear Lee start with- "Why, hello there Miss Spinnet, and what can I do for you on the fine morning?" And then Alicia came back with "Oh, stop being so bloody stupid Lee…"

Ange nervously sat outside the office- smoothing down her skirt and then searching through her handbag for her mirror to make sure her hair and make-up looked okay. She breathed out deeply and looked at the other girl sat across from her- she looked nervous, she looked how Ange felt. Suddenly the door was opened and voices emerged- "Miss Johnson?" a posh and rather intimidating voice said- Ange stood up slightly too eagerly and smiled- "Yes, that's me" she said- wishing she hadn't. She followed the lady into the office and sat opposite her rather imposing desk.

The woman introduced herself as Jane Hodgepodge- Ange fought the urge to laugh at her name and made sure her face showed no hint of amusement. But, Hodgepodge? Seriously? "Now Angelina- your parents kindly put in some words of recommendation for you this morning" the lady started- Ange sighed, she wanted to get this job by herself, however small it was, not through her parents doing. After a few minutes of interviewing- and Ange nervously answering the questions as best she could, Jane cleared he throat and smiled at her- "Your grades at school were excellent, your achievements after school excellent. To be honest, you're probably the most competent girl I've seen so far for this job. I'd like to offer you it" Jane said- "Oh, thank you so much, Ma'am" Ange said kindly as she shook her hand across the table.

When Ange got back to the shop after the successful interview, she moved past some noisy kids and straight to the front desk. George looked up and his face instantly lit up when he saw his beautiful fiancé approaching- "How did it go?" he asked her, as she leaned against the desk angelically with her head in her hands. "I got it!" she told him excitedly. He smiled and pulled her close over the desk to give her a quick kiss. "I'm just going to go change" she said happily, before she walked away from the desk, blowing him a quick kiss before she disappeared upstairs- she pulled on a cute dress and picked up her clutch bag, shoving in some money and stuff before quickly going back downstairs and slipping on some heels.

"Baby- I'm just going to meet Katie… I'll be back soon!" she said cheerily as she waved at Fred and quickly went out of the shop and into Diagon Alley, she checked her watch and ran up to the café she always met her best friend at.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the back alleys of the many streets- she looked at the man, realising he was covered up by what appeared to be a mock death eater mask- which she found disgusting. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth and moved further into the ally. He shoved her against the wall and grabbed her bag- "That's all I wanted…" he said- before he started violently punching her in the face so that she would black out. She soon gave up from the pain and fell to the floor completely out of it.

He checked through the Angelina's bag and took the money, throwing the bag down and spotting the ring on her finger. He leant down, but when he tried to take it off, he couldn't- he groaned, realising that it probably had a protection charm over it. He quickly shoved the money in his pocket and left the bleeding Angelina unconscious. Taking off the mask and throwing it into a nearby dumpster, he made a run for it.

Katie sat in the café- frowning as she looked at her watch. She stood up and quickly went out of the shop. Knowing for a fact that Ange would never miss one of their ice cream splurges. Arriving at George's shop, she pushed open the door and went in. Lee smiled at her and then looked at George. "Oooh… I thought Ange was meeting Katie? I bet she's got some other…" Katie frowned and hit Lee, before turning to the rather confused looking George. "Is Ange still here? She was supposed to meet me half an hour ago" she said- George frowned and instantly worried about his girl.

The door of the shop opened again- it was a very battered looking Angelina, she was in so much pain right then and probably looked awful.

Some of the customers gasped and Katie turned around- "Oh, bloody hell, Ange!" she said- George and Lee quickly caught on and George moved like fire towards Ange. He held her in his arms and led her through to the store room so they could sit down. Katie ran off to go get some ice for her bruises.

"Baby… baby, what happened?" George asked her gently, knowing this bruising was from someone having violently attacked her. "I… I was going to meet… Katie and… some… some guy… he grabbed me… and…. I… think he took my money…" she said, dropping her bag onto the floor and holding onto George tightly. George could feel his blood boil with anger- some evil bastard had done this to his Angel.

Katie was walking back through the shop when she caught a snippet of a conversation that made her stand still. "… yeah, it was fucking easy, mate." She recognised that voice- it was that Snake, Kaine Grobbles. "And here we are spending Johnson's money in her fiancé's shop! Bitch- she always used to get on my nerves in Quidditch- time for some bloody revenge I thought" The group laughed- Katie quickly moved through to the store room, she gestured for George. He quickly got up and followed her out into the shop.

"Kaine- remember him…?" she whispered to George- "I've just heard him bragging about mugging Ange. He's in here now with that lot." She whispered again- George angrily moved away from Katie and looked towards the group huddled in the corner of the shop, laughing over something.

He moved over to them and grabbed Kaine by the back of his coat, turning him around and punching him in the face.

"You bastard!" he shouted as he punched him again- Kaine's friends managed to pull him back from George- "Weasley- for…" "Shut up, and get the hell out of my shop- NOW!" George shouted- but he couldn't resist the urge to punch him again. "And stay the hell away from my fiancé" he snarled at Kaine, before punching him again. Lee heard the commotion and went over- George and Kaine were soon fighting, knocking over displays and shouting absurdities at each other.

Will was stood nearby- he thought it was cool. He'd never seen anyone fight like that before. But that guy deserved it after what he'd done to his sister- he'd seen her bruised face when she'd walked in.

"Break it up!" Lee shouted- pulling George back, before Dean appeared for his shift- also pulling George back, having no idea how this had started anyway.

"Bugger off now, Grobbles." Lee said to a very, very battered looking Kaine, who quickly made a run for it with the rest of his gang. George had escaped well- only a few scratches. Compared to the horrendous amount of bruising on his poor Angel's face.

"Bastard" George muttered as he got into bed with Ange later that night- She sighed and pulled him closer, hugging him tightly- "I bet I look a right mess…" she said, tears pouring down her cheeks. Glad that she would be able to cover it all up with make up when she started work. "Baby… stop worrying about how you look, you'll always look perfect to me" he said comfortingly, delicately tracing the cruel marks on her face. "I'm glad I got to beat that smug freak up for this" he said proudly- before kissing Ange again- "Thanks for that" she said with a small smile. Proud that she had a guy that would so easily just do that for her. "It's okay, Angel- I'd do anything for you, you know that. I'd take anything for you…" he told her honestly, looking into her eyes, before kissing her deeply and falling back onto the sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

Ange sat on the side of the bathtub. Stunned. She was truly stunned right then. She looked down at the little plastic stick that was glowing at her- glowing bright pink. _It's a girl _was flashing in bold letters on it.

She dropped it onto the floor and put her head into her hands. This couldn't be happening right then. She'd just started her job at the Ministry- the perfect job. Not too many hours, but good pay. They were getting married in two months! They hadn't got any room in the flat for a baby! Where would they put her? She swore to herself as she was startled by a knock at the door.

"Ange?" said a concerned voice- George. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply before going to open the door. She quickly picked up the stick before she did though, sticking it in her cardigan pocket.

"Ill again, love?" he asked her- very worried. It wasn't like his Ange to be ill. But she had most definitely been ill the past few days. "Baby, I think we should…" Ange sighed and held his hand- "I'm fine- I promise" she laughed. He wasn't convinced at all and frowned, but shrugged his shoulders, it was her decision- but it didn't stop him from worrying.

"Ange, are you…" he started- "Oh shut up, George!" she shouted angrily- yes, he probably did have a right to know that she was pregnant, but she didn't want him to find out right now. She wanted it to be special when she told him.

George turned around and scoffed- "Excuse me for just trying to help!" he snapped at her- "And how exactly were you helping right then, George?" she asked him sarcastically, quickly moving towards the kitchen to start the washing up. Of course, she did it with a flick of her wand though.

"I was just asking if you were okay! Maybe we could go the doctor?" he suggested again- "I told you, there is nothing wrong with me!" she said, frustrated at him. "Stop being so bloody annoying!"

"Fine, in future, Angelina- I won't ask if you're okay. If you're writhing on the floor in pain, I'll just leave you there, huh? Is that what you'd like?" he practically shouted, before picking up some plates to put back in the cupboard- but he dropped them. They smashed on the floor and shattered all over the place before they had a chance to save them.

"You idiot!" she shouted at him- kneeling down and picking up the remnants of the plates and throwing them in the sink.

"I was only trying to help- again! I'm fed up- Ange. Tell me when you've grown up, please" he said, watching her angrily.

"Huh, that's rich coming from you- you're the biggest child I know!" she said, throwing another piece of broken plate into the sink. George narrowed his eyes at her before turning around and angrily moving from the room.

Ange followed him- "Don't you bloody dare walk away from me, George Weasley" she snapped at him, pulling him round to look at her.

George shook his head- "What the hell is wrong with you, Angelina?" he snapped at her- thoroughly annoyed and upset. They'd never had a fight like this and it hurt him so badly.

"You want to know what's wrong with me, George?" she shouted at him- "I'm pregnant! Pregnant!" she screamed. Tears pouring down her face, she ran towards the front door of the flat, but she couldn't bring herself to open it and run. She turned around and brushed the tears from her face.

George was shocked- he couldn't believe he was going to be a Dad! "Ange…" he said softly, moving quickly after her- he pulled her away from the door and held her in his arms. "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, holding onto him tightly. "I was so rude right then… I didn't mean it…." She cried- tears pouring down her cheeks. "Ssh… baby. It's okay… I'm sorry too…" he said softly, stroking her hair before picking her up and carrying her over to their bed and placing her down carefully.

He sat down next to her, before leaning down and kissing her tummy- "We're having a baby" he said quietly- amazed that his child was growing inside of Angelina right then. She sat up and held onto his hand- "Yes- we are!" she said, smiling for the first time about it. "It's a girl!" she said softly, looking into his eyes. He laughed- "Well, she's going to be a beautiful and strong baby girl, just like her Mummy" he said to her tummy, placing a hand there gently.

"Let's just hope she's not as argumentative, okay?" he said- Ange laughed and pulled him close to her. He kissed her slowly as they fell back onto the bed in a daze of happiness. "We're having a baby!" he repeated- this time more excitedly- practically shouting it out. "I'm going to be a Dad!" he shouted proudly- never having achieved something so precious before in his life than what was growing inside his Angel.

_I'm going to be a Dad, Fred. A Dad! My daughter will know all about her Uncle Fred- I promise you that._


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm pregnant!" Ange said- looking at both Katie and Alicia, who both instantly jumped up excitedly- "AHHHH! Ange is preggers!" Alicia said laughing- "Well, I hope it's George's…" Katie remarked sarcastically- "Congratulations!" they both said in unison to her with big smiles and hugs.

Ange laughed- they'd decided to just come out and tell everyone about the baby. Molly had not been pleased at first. She'd hit George around the head with one of her books and swore at him for getting Ange pregnant before they were married. "You silly boy!" she had said- whereas Arthur had been extremely pleased- Molly had soon enough warmed to the idea though and spent the whole evening talking about baby clothes, cots- everything with Ange. Whereas Arthur had been having a rather more serious conversation with his son.

"George… you can't bring a child up in that flat" Arthur said sternly. George frowned and put his hands in his pockets as he had walked around the garden with his Dad. The kids had all gone back to school- meaning less business in the shop, meaning less money. There was no way him and Ange could afford to buy a house right then.

"Dad… I'm going to try. Okay? Do you think I want to bring a baby up there? There's barely space enough for me and Ange…" he said with a deep sigh, feeling as though he had let his fiancé and unborn child down. He couldn't provide them with a proper home.

"George… save up for a house- you can both do that. But… Can I make a suggestion?" Arthur said carefully- George looked at him, knowing what his Dad was going to say. "George, you should use Fred's room for the baby. If you're going to be moving out- you'll be leaving that behind anyway. But please, please put the room to good use. Do you know how proud he would be if he knew that his niece was now safe in his room? He'd love that- I know he would" he'd said.

George thought about his Dad's words last night- he slowly opened the door of the room. Just as Fred had left it- which wasn't necessarily a good thing. He moved over and opened the window- the gentle sound of birds outside floated in. This would be perfect for her. To wake up to that every morning, he wanted that for his daughter. He slowly looked around the room- laughing at things he found before slowly packing Fred's things into boxes-

_Don't worry, Fred. I'm not throwing this stuff out. No way. I don't know what you'd really feel on your niece having this room. But… I do think you'd be happy with her in here. It means you can watch over her for me, whenever I'm not with her. You'll do that- won't you?_

Ange went into the flat- hearing gentle sobs from nearby. She slowly put down her bag- yawned slightly and headed to the root of the cries. She'd had such a busy day- her, Alicia and Katie had been to the dressmakers- trying to find a way to change the dress so that she'd still be able to fit into it in 5 weeks' time. Ange didn't want the corset so tight around her- she was convinced it would harm her daughter and didn't want that.

She slowly pushed open the ajar door of Fred's room and looked inside- George had packed up basically everything- leaving out a few pictures. Ange smiled when she saw them- glad that her daughter would have these in her life every day. She moved across the room, which was empty right then- George had even had the bed removed- which had been hard to do, it had been the place where Fred had definitely spent most of his time.

She put her arms around George- who was stood, looking around the room and sobbing. "Baby…. Don't cry…" she said softly, rocking with him until he calmed down. She looked up into his eyes- "He'd be so proud of you for this. I know that" she told him honestly, before leaning up and kissing him softly as they left the room, his arm slung around her shoulder carefully. He sighed as he shut the door behind them and they moved towards the couch for another night, snuggled up in bliss with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Ange breathed in and out nervously- she was just over 3 and a half months pregnant and was getting married that day. Panic! She sat in front of the mirror as Fleur carefully worked on her hair. "You have such beautiful 'air!" Fleur gushed as she carefully curled it back into an intricate up-do. Ange laughed- "Thank you!" she said kindly as best she could as Katie started applying her lipstick for her. "For Merlin's sake- stay still, Angie!" Katie laughed as she carefully moved onto eye make-up. Once the girls had finished their magic on her- Ange looked at herself closely- she had to admit, she looked so good! She hugged her friends and moved towards her dress- they all helped her into it. Alicia fastened it all up and then stepped back. "Wow!" everyone remarked as Ange went to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped again at what she saw- she nearly burst out crying, but stopped herself or her make up would run. She wasn't really showing with the baby yet, but there was a definite curve made obvious by the corset top. "You look amazing!" her Mum said- Ange turned and hugged her, just happy that she'd actually shown up to the wedding.

George was equally as nervous as Angelina- but slightly less flustered obviously. He stood at the front of the tent that they were having the wedding it. It was just as Bill and Fleur's had been really- it seemed to be what Molly did best. He scanned his eyes over the many people there- he spotted all of his family, loads of friends. It made him so happy to think that they were all there to see him get married to the girl of his dreams.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione peeked through into the room. "It's time!" she said excitedly before quickly running from the house and back to her seat in the tent. Ange gathered up her skirts and walked out from the room. Her bridesmaids: Katie, Alicia, Ginny and her little cousin Maria, followed behind her.

George looked nervously at Ron- his best man. Fred should be there- his brother should be there right then, George couldn't help but think sadly as the music started, indicating the arrival of his soon to be wife. He fixed his eyes on where Angelina would be entering the tent by. He couldn't help but gasp when he saw her. She looked beautiful- beyond beautiful. He couldn't even describe how amazingly perfect she looked right then. He breathed out deeply and smiled at her lovingly- she smiled back just as lovingly as her Father led her down the aisle.

When they reached the front- George took her hands in his- "You look beautiful, love" he said quietly, before they started the ceremony.

Eventually they got to the vows- Ange was practically sobbing with happiness right then, but she managed to hold herself together. "George Weasley, do you take this woman to be your lawful wife" the Minister said slowly- "I do" George said- before words were spoken to him, that he repeated in a daze, this was perfect, so perfect. He slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled at her, so desperate to just kiss her right then!

"Angelina Weasley, do you take this man to be your lawful husband?" the Minister said, turning to Ange- "I do" she said- repeating his words as George had done and then carefully putting the ring on his finger, after she had done that they kept their hands intertwined.

"I can now pronounce you man and wife- you may kiss the bride!"

George leaned forward and kissed Ange passionately, to the many claps from the guests. Ange laughed and wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him back. They soon pulled apart and waited for the room to transform into their party.

"I love you, Mr Weasley" Ange said to him, looking into his eyes- "And I love you too, Mrs Weasley!" he said excitedly, so happy he could now finally call her that. _Mrs Weasley. _Ange thought- her heart so full of love right then- George knelt down just before they were bombarded with friends and family- he kissed her tummy and then stood back up. "You and our child are the most important things in my life. Forever. I love you" George said again- Ange smiled and nodded. "You are both the most important things in my life too!" she said- "I love you… I love you" she repeated until they really were bombarded by well-wishers.


	8. Chapter 8

"How the hell do I get this thing off of you?" George laughed as he tried to unfasten the back of Ange's dress- she laughed and picked up the pair of scissors that Katie had somehow managed to get to them. She passed them to him as he cut through the ties on the back of her dress and the corset fell from her, she wriggled the big skirt off. She stepped out of it as George took of his tie and shirt- she moved forward and un-fastened his trousers. Soon they were in bed, passionately making love- "Ange… Angelina… I love you so much… Mrs Weasley" George laughed, as he finally collapsed next to her and made sure she was wrapped safely in his arms. "I love calling you that- Mrs Weasley" he said- as though he still found it hard to believe that she'd actually wanted to marry him. He knew he wasn't exactly the most good looking of lads... "You're perfect, George Weasley…. And you better get used to calling me Mrs Weasley- because that's who I am from now on!" she told him, turning slightly to look at him.

He found her so sexy like that- with her hair all ruffled, her make up smudged. She just looked amazing. She leaned forward and kissed him again- before teasingly pulling back and sitting up on the bed- putting her hands on her tummy and smiling at him- "I don't think I've ever been so happy as I am now" she admitted breathlessly, looking deeply into his eyes as he put his arms around her waist and pulling her back down to kiss him. "Me neither" he said softly, catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

They spent days like that- days. Well, it was their honeymoon! They'd apparated to a little island with only a few beach huts and had spent all day and night, every day- in bed there. They should have just stayed at home!

A month later and Ange had started her maternity leave, she'd hated to leave- but luckily they were very accepting of her circumstances and gave her as long as she would need. She picked up the cans of paint and put them in the middle of the room. Somehow she felt bad about this- what would Fred do when he found out his room was being re-decorated? She started painting the walls in the crème paint that they had chosen- she felt sad as she painted over the previously green walls that Fred had done himself. But she knew her daughter wouldn't appreciate green walls- what little girl would? She smiled to herself as she put a hand on her tiny bump and got back to working on the painting.

Later that evening, George came back up to the flat after closing the shop and smiled at what he saw. Ange was curled up on the sofa asleep- a dab of paint on her nose. He quietly approached her and knelt down to kiss her softly before he looked up and decided to go and look at the room. He went in slowly and looked around. It certainly looked different with that paint- he walked over to the cot that they'd had delivered that day and looked over the side, not quite believing that in a matter of months, his daughter would be in there. He felt arms slide around him and he turned around to kiss his wife. "Well done, baby- it looks lovely so far" he said with a grin before kissing her again. He was going to work on the room too- to make sure it was absolutely perfect for his daughter- and also to surprise Ange, he'd do it all when she went out to see her parents next week. He'd roped Lee and Dean in, somewhat reluctantly as they had been.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" he asked her curiously as he swept her up off of her feet and carried her to the bedroom. "I'm excited- so, so excited!" she laughed as she wrapped her arms around her husband as he picked her up.

They were going to get the magical version of an ultrasound scan done. It wasn't that much different, but you got a much better look at the baby than you would do with a muggle one. Ange couldn't wait to see the little girl that was growing inside of her- she'd even started to have little flutterings of movement, not kicks yet though. But at least they were a sign of life!

The next morning they arrived at St Mungoes- which had been newly expanded to include a Maternity wing- which Ange was extremely happy about. George held her hand as they walked down the corridor to go sign in for the scan.

"Mrs Weasley?" a friendly Healer soon called out- Ange nodded and stood up, still holding her husband's hand tightly- she was slightly nervous too, she really hoped her baby was okay! They went into a small room and Ange was instructed to lie on the bed. "Right sweetheart- if you could just lift your top slightly" the Healer, who introduced herself as Healer Yeates, instructed her, Ange did what she said and Healer Yeates then applied a funny looking liquid to her little bump which was incredibly cold- she waved her wand above the bump and what happened next took both George's and Angelina's breaths away.

Their daughter appeared on the nearby screen. They could see her so well! Ange burst into tears of happiness whilst George watched on in amazement. He couldn't believe how amazing what he and Ange had created was- "Baby, look at what we've made!" he said- excited at the sight of the baby. Ange and George watched as the Healer moved the view and they could see her tiny hands and legs- Ange was stunned by how incredible it was.

It was soon over and the Healer made sure they had copies of pictures from the scan before they left. Ange laughed when they got outside- "That was incredible! I love you so much!" she said, looking into George's eyes and smiling widely. "It truly was. I love you too baby" he said, leaning down and kissing his beautiful wife lovingly.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're huge!" Alicia laughed as she carefully hugged Ange- Alicia had been away on a research trip for three months. Lee had been practically pining for her- even though Alicia still rejected him. "Thanks…" Ange said unsurely- "I mean, in a good way of course! That's your baby girl in there!" Alicia said excitedly before leaning down and talking to Ange's seriously huge bump. "Hey baby girl- this is your Aunty Liss here. We are going to have so much fun when you arrive!" she said sweetly, Ange laughed and put her hands on her bump, feeling her baby move around slightly. "I think she can hear you!" she laughed- George talked to her bump all the time. He just wanted the baby to know his voice, to know who he was, but Ange had reassured him that of course their daughter would know who he was!

Ange folded up the little babysuit that she was carefully putting into the cupboard for her daughter's arrival. Katie ran into the room and hugged Alicia- "Lissss!" she shouted excitedly. "And hello there, preggers lady!" she added on. Ange shook her head with a smile and hugged Katie- who instantly spotted the cute baby clothes and turned into a squealing monster- as did Alicia. They were both ooh-ing and aww-ing over the tiny outfits and the room in general. Ange had been so happy when she'd got home from a rather stressful visit to her parents' house and found the room completely finished- it was perfect. So beautiful.

Later on that day, Ange was sat on the couch and George came in- smiling instantly at his blooming wife. She really was big now, but he loved it- he loved seeing her with the bump, she looked gorgeous. He sat down next to her, kissing her lovingly before kissing her bump too. He put his arm around her and smiled- "A matter of days now…. I can't believe it!" he said quietly, as Ange's head rested on his shoulder. "Me neither" she said honestly, rubbing her tummy and sighing happily. "Are we decided on her name then?" she asked him- he nodded. "Yeah- yeah, I love it." He said- before kissing her again.

"Come on in!" Arthur said- happy at the sight of George and Angelina- he waved them into the currently manic Weasley household. The house was full of family- it overwhelmed Ange slightly at first, she felt so huge and almost as though she was getting in the way of people. Molly made her sit down- making sure she was comfortable. Which Ange was quite thankful for; her back was killing worse than usual.

Everyone was admiring her bump- Ginny was being particularly inquisitive about the ins and outs of pregnancy. She looked over and saw George helping his Dad with something in the garden- when suddenly she felt a strange pain.

"Are you alright, Ange?" Ginny asked her softly, having noticed her wince. "I…yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry!" she tried to say cheerily- the pain becoming even worse. It stopped for a couple of minutes, she sighed with relief- before it hit her again badly.

"You're definitely not okay, Ange!" Ginny said, shouting for her Mum- "Mum- Ange is in pain!" she said- Molly rushed over as Ange was trying to stand from the chair. There was suddenly the noise of water hitting the floor slowly. Ange screamed and leant against Ginny for support.

George heard his wife scream- and both he and everyone else outside ran into the house. He went straight over Ange who was shouting in pain and was practically hyperventilating by the looks of things. "We need to get her to St Mungoes!" he shouted- Ron quickly contacted the hospital quickly to alert them of her near arrival and everyone else helped to get her into the muggle car that they had.

"Ange, baby- you're going to be fine. I promise you that" George tried to comfort his pain ridden wife as they somehow made it to St Mungoes.

When they got there- she was rushed into a private room- and the long, excruciating birthing process began. "Breathe, Angie!" George encouraged her- he'd never been so scared, nervous or excited as right then. Ange was in so much pain- she rocked back and forth and screamed it out- "I can't do this!" she cried- desperately looking at George- "Yes you can sweetheart, you can my Angel!" he said comfortingly, holding onto her hand tightly as she started to push.

"Push again!" the Healer said over Ange's screams- soon enough the head started to appear- "Push- keep pushing Angelina!" she said- suddenly, a whoosh of a rather strange sensation came over Ange. She heard a tiny cry and smiled with joy. George looked over to the end of the bed where the Healer was passing their daughter to another Healer for her to be checked. "You did it baby!" he said excitedly, through tears of pure happiness. Ange simply smiled- kissing George as best she could when he leant down to her- she was truly exhausted right then.

The baby was brought over to them and placed carefully in Ange's arms- "Oh, she's beautiful!" George said- Ange smiled widely at him before looking back down at her gorgeous daughter. She had red hair just like George! In fact- the baby had nearly all of George's features- his lips, nose- but she hadn't opened her eyes yet so Ange didn't know whose she had. She kept her cradled in her arms as George sat carefully on the side of the bed and put his arm around his wife as he stared in adoration at his daughter.

Angelina carefully kissed her sleepy daughter's forehead. "Welcome to the world, my beautiful Roxanne"


	10. Chapter 10

Angelina giggled at her daughter whilst she carefully did up the little buttons on her tiny pink babysuit. She looked adorable- her little brown eyes, so like hers! George had pointed that out straight away- "She has your eyes, Angel" he'd said proudly.

She put her thumb in her mouth curiously and watched Ange intently as she kicked her little legs out. "Sleepy time!" Ange said softly as she picked Roxanne up carefully and carried her over to her cot. She placed her inside on the blankets and turned on the mobile that was above her cot- it played a gentle rhythm and Ange leant over to kiss her daughter.

"Goodnight baby girl" she said softly again before slowly walking out of the room- leaving the door open behind her.

She yawned as she walked back towards the sofa- it had definitely been a long and tiring week since Roxy arrived home from the hospital. George had been ecstatic, carrying her around the flat and shop- showing her everything. Even though she was only 4 days old and was practically asleep the whole time- but still.

Everyone had met her- and adored her. Especially Molly- who hadn't wanted to leave her yesterday! She'd been sat in the rocking chair in Roxy's room with her for hours. It had been really sweet- she'd been telling her everything, about her Uncle Fred, about her Daddy- about what they got up to when they were younger.

George smiled to himself happily as he sold one last Pygmy Puff to a Father for his excitable little girl- he'd be like that in a few years with his Roxanne. He locked up the shop and headed back into the storeroom. He picked up the piece of paper from the side where he had put it earlier when Ange was safely away upstairs with Roxy. It was expensive… very expensive. But he was going to put every last penny he had saved into buying it for his family- Ange would love it. He knew she would- and it would be perfect to raise his family in. He wasn't going to let his Angel pay a penny of her money towards it- he wanted this to be an investment in their future.

Ange heard George walking up the stairs and smiled when he opened the door- "Hey, my Angel" he said gently when he saw his beautiful wife. "How's she been?" he asked her excitedly- wanting to see his baby girl again.

Ange laughed- "George. You came up to see her less than an hour ago! She hasn't changed since then- well she's had a nappy change. But that's about it." She said with a giggle, loving how much of an amazing and caring Dad that he was already. He'd even changed her yesterday- which had been pretty amusing to watch.

He kissed Ange deeply before they both walked towards her room, hand in hand. They went in quietly. George smiled as soon as he saw her- she was perfect. She was so tiny. He leaned over the cot and watched her sleep- she whimpered slightly and kicked out her legs before settling again.

"Look at what we made, Angie. You and me- she's both of us." He whispered, putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek softly. He was going to be a good dad- he was going to make Roxanne proud that he was her Father.

_I hope you can see her now, Fred. I hope that you're watching down on her. She's your niece- you wouldn't have imagined this for me a couple of years back, right? I love her- she's so perfect, so amazing. I couldn't have wished for anything more amazing. Ange makes a beautiful Mum, doesn't she? Everything's going so well, Freddie. For me. I just… I wish you could be here. I wish you could have been Best Man at my wedding. I wish you were here now- to meet Roxanne. I miss you more than anything. _


	11. Chapter 11

Ange pushed shut the money draw of the big, old looking till and passed the customer her change- "Thanks" she said kindly as the woman nodded in response and turned to leave the shop. Ange picked up the magazine she'd been reading before glancing at George who was yet again showing their now four month old daughter the ins and outs of the shop.

"Look, Roxy!" he said excitedly as he pulled out his wand and tapped on an orb nearby which instantly exploded into bright colours and sparkles. Roxanne opened her eyes wide with fascination and instantly started to laugh at the bright scene in front of her.

She had just reached the age where bright colours and also George pulling ridiculous faces put a smile on her beautiful little face- and most of the time made her laugh. She was just so adorable!

Ange watched them and put down the magazine- "I think we should put one of these in her room!" George laughed as Roxanne kept on trying to reach out at the orb which was now fading back to normal. She glanced at George and then back at the orb, as if thinking _Come on Daddy, do it again! _But Roxy was still so tiny- she couldn't even stand up by herself yet!

George moved over to the counter and put Roxy into her pram before smiling at Ange- "Baby- let's go take a walk" he said lovingly- Ange looked at him, slightly confused. "Yeah… sure" she said with a smile as she moved from behind the counter, she went over to him and held onto his hand before kissing him- "Lee? Dean?" he said as he pulled back from Ange- they both emerged from stocking up shelves, and Dean from helping yet another pretty girl choose a Pygmy Puff. "I'm taking Ange and Roxy out. We'll be back in a bit" he said- the guys nodded knowingly and George pushed the pram out of the shop holding onto Ange's hand gently.

They slowly walked down the main street- Ange loved this place. She'd loved this whole magical part of London that no-one else got to see. It had been pretty down ridden a couple of months back after everything that had happened. But now it was back to its usual bright and out there style.

"She's asleep" George laughed as Ange looked down into the pram and saw Roxy fast asleep looking perfectly content. Ange sighed happily and took over the pram from George as he led them away from the main street and down a little side street which was lined with the most adorable houses all close together- but inside they were beautiful. Ange had often walked down here with Roxy- telling her daughter that they'd have an amazing house like one of these one day.

"George… where are we going?" Ange laughed as they suddenly stopped in front of one of the houses. "Oh, we've arrived." He said lovingly before nodding towards the house. Ange looked from the house to George and then back at the house.

He pulled a key from his pocket. Ange widened her eyes in shock and smiled widely before she let it drop a little.

"Baby- we can't afford…" she started as he put a finger over her lips and replaced it with a sweet kiss.

"I've been saving- a lot. I'm going to have to pay rent at first, but I promise you, one day I'll be able to properly buy it…" he admitted- he'd pooled his savings from before they were married and after, together- but actual wizarding family houses like this were very expensive and most of his money had to go back into the shop to keep it going.

"George- what's this 'I' business?" she asked him hesitantly- "I…. I don't want you putting any of your money towards it Ange. I… It's my duty to provide my wife and child with a proper home- not that poxy flat where we can barely move around. I don't want Roxy growing up like that." He said- looking deeply into his wife's eyes.

"Oh Georgie" Ange practically whispered as she kissed him deeply- "I can't believe you're doing this- this is so… so perfect and amazing and…" he stopped her with another kiss and moved towards the front door- he unlocked it and stepped inside. Ange followed with the pram- she was in heaven right then. The house was perfect. Beyond perfect.

She lifted Roxy from the pram as they explored the house. It wasn't by any means big- but it was a family home and that was all that she had wanted. George had never exactly had fountains of money to spare- but the money he did have was being invested into his future. His daughter's future.

There were 4 bedrooms- which made room for more kids, as George had pointed out cheekily to Ange with a waggle of his eyebrows. When they'd finished looking round, George locked the door and turned to face his wife who was gently rocking Roxy in her pram back and forth. "What… what do you think?" he asked her- albeit slightly nervously.

"George Weasley- I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect than this house!" she said dreamily before holding onto his hand. "And I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect than you and Roxanne in my life. I… thank you so much… I feel so honoured that… that you're buying this house… and…" she said emotionally, tears of happiness pouring down her cheeks as she let go of the pram and wrapped her arms around George tightly.

_We're getting out of that flat and making a home, Fred. A proper home! Where Roxanne can actually run about and play in a garden. Yeah, it's small but…. I just want the best for her. And I know you would too! Did you see how happy Ange was? I'm so proud that it's me that's making her this happy. Everything's working out, bro! The only thing that's missing in all of this is you. I wish you could be here- I've told Roxy about you already- she smiles now when I say your name. See, she knows who you are and you're not even here- that gives me even more hope that you're watching over her in everything she does._


	12. Chapter 12

Ange ran from the room crying- "Baby… Angel please?" George shouted as he moved quickly after her- "No, George- just leave me alone for now, okay?" she said through her tears as she went downstairs, shoved her shoes on and went outside, slamming the front door behind her.

They'd moved into the house 2 months ago- that along with a 7 month old baby was hard. She'd been so stressed and finally it had all come out right then in a fight with George. He'd been being his usual jokey self- normally she would have found him funny but right then, she didn't feel like laughing- she had felt like shouting at him to shut up. And it had all escalated out of hand- and before she knew it, they were practically screaming at each other. She was just glad that Roxanne was staying with Molly and Arthur that weekend and did not have to hear all of that.

Ange ran down the street, brushing tears from her face. She ran round the corner and abruptly bumped into Alicia. "Whoa…." She said, stunned by a bawling Ange bumping into her. "Angie- what's wrong?" she asked her friend, worried about what was going on. She led Ange over to the nearby café and they both ordered tea- and cake, lots of it.

"Ange, what's going on?" Alicia asked- Ange had been too caught up in her crying to have answered the first time. She looked down, fiddling with the buttons on her jacket – "Me and George had a fight" she said, taking a deep breath. "It was stupid but… he really annoyed me!" she laughed half-heartedly. Hating having fights with George- it broke her heart, they rarely did have fights. That was probably the worst one they'd ever had. "Oh sweetie…" Alicia started comfortingly before hugging Ange warmly.

George kicked the bed in frustration before he sat down and put his head in his hands. Why was he like this sometimes? Why? _Fred… I hate fighting with my Angel. It hurts- so much! _He took a few deep breaths before standing up and picking up his jacket- she needed her space right then. He headed towards the shop and noticed Ange in a café with Alicia, neither girls looked particularly happy so he knew they were talking about him.

He got into the shop, which was busy- always a good sight for him to see! He headed towards the back quickly to work on new products- he had to get his mind off of that stupid, stupid fight. He would make it up to her later, he really would- he'd never be able to apologise enough.

Ange arrived back at the house later on that afternoon- wanting nothing more than to see her George right then. That fight had been ridiculous- over nothing, and she'd let it wind her up so much! Alicia had been so comforting and kind- reassuring her that it was just a silly fight and they'd soon be made up.

She pulled off her jacket and went through to the kitchen. Her heart melted instantly at what she saw. Smiling to herself dreamily, she headed towards the big bouquet of white lilies that was resting on the nearby countertop. Her favourite flowers- he remembered. She picked them up and looked at the little note that was attached to them.

_I'm so sorry- I can't even put it into words how stupid that I feel about that fight. Meet me upstairs, beautiful _it read. Giggling like a little girl she put the flowers into a vase of water and quickly headed upstairs.

She made her way towards the bedroom quickly and opened the door. Her jaw dropped- the bed was scattered with rose petals, a bottle of Champagne rested in an ice bucket by the bed along with two glasses. She went in slowly- looking at the chocolates that he had left on their dresser- yet again; he'd remembered her favourite ones

"Hello there…" she heard a voice say, as hands slipped around her waist and a hungry mouth kissed her neck fiercely. Ange sighed and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved forward to kiss her again. "I'm so sorry" she whispered- tears falling down her face at both how bad she felt about the fight and also at how romantic this gesture was.

"Ssh…" he whispered, kissing her softly again and holding her close. "I'm sorry too, baby girl" he said as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. For a while they just stayed, wrapped in each other's arms, staring at each other adoringly. Ange stroked his hair back- knowing how self-conscious he could be after his accident- well; it was no accident when he'd lost his ear. In their first couple of months dating, he'd tried to do his usual laugh it off deal- but that hadn't worked with her. She knew he was pretty devastated about it still.

"You really are the most gorgeous, amazing, kind, stunning, talented, beautiful woman alive" he said softly to her, as he stroked her cheek and smiled at his wife warmly. "And you're the most gorgeous, talented, funny, kind, beautiful man alive" she giggled as he kissed her neck again. "Oh, please- I already knew that!" he said- before making his way from her neck to her lips, kissing her passionately.

"Oh Ange…" he said quietly as he started to pull off her shirt quickly- soon clothes were flying everywhere and they were soon moving together as one. Their hands grasped together tightly as if they could never let each other go. "I… love you…" George said breathlessly- as Ange kissed him fiercely- "I… love you too!" she said emotionally as she looked deeply into the eyes of the love of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Ange safely placed the pregnancy test in the drawer of the bedroom they were staying in at Molly and Arthur's. She hadn't told George that she was pregnant yet, having just done the test. _It's a boy! _the test had read- she had practically jumped for joy! George would be ecstatic when he found out that she was pregnant- that she was having his baby boy. Remembering the night that the baby was conceived brought an instant smile to her face as she closed the drawer and headed towards the door. It was the weekend of Hermione and Ron's engagement party, the whole family was there and they were going to play Quidditch.

It was the first time that Ange had played Quidditch in what seemed like forever- she had missed it so much. She laughed as George zoomed past her, blowing a kiss as he went. He sure was as good as ever. But she knew that it had been strange for him with Fred not being there to play too. Katie and Alicia were playing, along with Ron, Harry and Ginny- Bill, Charlie, Lee, Dean, Fleur, Gabrielle and even Percy. Molly and Arthur luckily had no muggles on their doorstep- which mean games of Quidditch were definitely on the chart.

They were right in the swing of the game- when Percy appeared flying straight at her out of nowhere as though he could no longer control his broom. She quickly turned but lost her control of her own broom. She could feel herself slip off it to screams of worry from everyone. Her fingers were only just holding her on. "No!" she screamed as she fell from the broom and crashed on to the ground.

George screamed- "ANGE!" he quickly, along with everyone else- moved to the ground and dismounted his broom, throwing it to the ground and sprinting over to his wife. Ange was unconscious- seemingly in a pool of her own blood. Her arm was most definitely broken and her head did not look good. Along with the big gash in her leg that was emitting a lot of blood. George dropped to his knees and started crying desperately- Molly had called for the healers as soon as she had seen what had happened. "Baby- baby, please wake up…. NOOO!" George screamed, everyone whispered in worry- some were even crying. "Keep Roxy away!" he shouted- not wanting her to see Ange like this.

He angrily stood up and stormed over to Percy as the healers from St Mungoes arrived- "You absolute bastard!" he screamed at him- before squarely punching his brother in the face. He didn't even bother saying anything else before turning back to see Ange carefully being placed on to a stretcher.

Soon they were all waiting outside the private room that Ange had been put in- the Healers were working on her right then and so George hadn't been able to go in and see her yet. He sat down- tears pouring down his face. "She'll be alright" Arthur had tried to reassure his son. "How the hell do you know, Dad?" he'd said in return. Molly was stood nearby with Roxy in her carry cot- George looked over and saw his beautiful daughter sleeping.

Suddenly, the door was opened and a junior Healer emerged and nervously called out for George. "… Mr Weasley…?" she'd said and beckoned for him to come into the room.

When George got in- he instantly looked at his Angel, who looked to be peacefully sleeping- her face didn't look as bad and her arm was bandaged, presumably after being fixed- he could also see a big bandage on her bare leg.

The main Healer adjusted Ange's arm and then moved over to George- she was a little old lady with a kind smile. "Mr Weasley. I'm Healer Francis. Your wife and baby are fine- they're both completely fine. Angelina will need… Is something the matter?" she asked the young man concerned over the look on his face.

"Baby?" he whispered- Healer Francis realised that because Angelina was really not very far along, maybe she hadn't told him yet. "Oh, you didn't know?" she asked him- "I wouldn't worry. She's really not very far along. But we ran a lot of tests and everything is going smoothly" she said, before turning to the junior Healer and muttering something to her.

George couldn't believe it- she was pregnant again! He was so happy, so relieved that his girl was alright. At first he had been sort of angry- why hadn't she told him she was pregnant? Why had she played Quidditch when she knew? But he knew that Ange would always act in both their best interests and so trusted her to have been doing what she knew was right.

He quickly went over to the bed and sat next to her, taking her unscathed hand in his and watching her- "Oh baby, I'm going to be a Daddy again! Thank you so much!" he said quietly, staring at the beauty of the sleeping woman before him. "And… you gave me a right bloody scare then, love. Don't ever do that again!" he said- not knowing what he would have done if he'd lost her. If he'd lost Fred and Angelina. He didn't even want to think about that- the mere thought made him feel physically sick.

He soon felt his girl stir and he smiled for when she opened her eyes and saw him- "Hey" she said croakily- before her face suddenly changed to deep worry. "The baby's okay" he said reassuringly. Ange's eyes widened- but she then relaxed.

"I… I should have… told you but…. I only just… I wanted it to… be special…" she said before she had to take a deep breath- the pain was still pretty bad. "Oh, don't you worry about that- just focus on getting better, Angel." He said whilst he stroked her hair back from her face and kissed her softly. Ange smiled as best she could at her husband, he soon moved so that he kissed her tummy.

"It's a boy" she whispered- George's head snapped up and he smiled at her- so full of love! "Oh, baby!" he said, excitedly as he moved forward and kissed her again. "Ouch, George… in pain here, remember?" she said- attempting to roll her eyes slightly but laughing at her Georgie's eagerness.

**Four months later:**

"Happy Birthday, baby girl!" Angelina squealed as she picked her beautiful one year old up from her changing mat after getting her dressed. Ange had put her in the cutest little pink dress, with a little white top underneath. Roxy giggled and stared at Ange- of course she had no idea what on earth was going on, but she was perfectly happy and excited anyway!

Roxanne was just so beautiful- she looked just like George- her beautiful red hair and lips, and her cute little nose were all from her Dad.

"Someone's one today!" came an excited voice from the door as George appeared holding numerous wrapped gifts for Roxanne, who instantly started clapping her hands and laughing at the sight of her Dad. She wriggled in Ange's arms and carried on giggling at the attention she was getting.

Ange put her down onto the floor of her new room and George knelt down, putting down the presents and holding his arms out so that she could walk to him. Which she did- muttering all sorts on the way.

She'd started well, jabbering now- and walking, obviously. But all she did was try to talk- it was so cute! But she was also picking stuff up- and throwing it about, which she just found amusing obviously. Ange didn't find it so amusing- she found toys everywhere!

"Ahhh… Mama…" she said- turning and looking up at Ange, who laughed and walked over, sitting on the floor with George and their baby girl, who had already picked up one of the presents and promptly dropped it again.

"You have to open it sweetie- see" Ange said softly as Roxy's hands clapped when she saw her Mum slowly opening the paper on the present. She passed it over to Roxy to see if she could do the rest and put her hand on her tiny bump- her baby boy was growing well! They'd gone for a scan just like they had with Roxanne and everything was fine- which was lucky after the fall she'd taken.

What seemed like hours later- the presents were all opened and Roxy was picking up the various toys and holding onto them tightly so that she could inspect them. Ange laughed at her daughter's curious gazes and laughs at the toys that George had made especially for her- she was especially fascinated by the toy animal that made funny noises. Once she'd figured out how to set the noises off, there was one going off every two seconds accompanied by her giggles.

"Right, let's get ready for this party!" Ange said to George knowing that their house was soon to be invaded by the Weasley clan. Not that she minded, she loved them all so much! But- she'd invited her parents, who were clearly too busy to celebrate their own grand-daughter's first birthday. It upset her- it really did.


	14. Chapter 14

Ange put the food out on the table and rubbed her back slightly- she wasn't amazingly good at this sort of thing yet. But she tried- so hard! And Molly was a hard one to please. She stood back and made sure everything looked okay before she turned around and saw George stood in the doorway holding an excited Roxanne. "Baby- don't stress! It's not good for our little man" he said as he moved forward and kissed his wife lovingly. Suddenly the noise from that toy went off again and Ange saw that Roxy still had it clasped in her hand; she turned to George- "Thanks for that one. We'll never head the end of it!" she said, shaking her head as Roxy burst out giggling again before going into a long conversation of jabberish with her Dad.

George laughed at his baby girl trying to speak- he nodded and smiled whenever he thought it appropriate, he could barely understand a word she was saying. He could interpret a bit though- he did hear 'Dada' and 'Mama' and 'Nana' mentioned a couple of times. Everything else was just the mumbling of a baby desperately trying to communicate!

There was soon a knocking at the door and George went through with Roxy who was eagerly trying to get out of his arms- "Da… No" she said- he laughed at his daughter's little impatient face. She was doing such an Angie look right then!

"Nana!" Roxy gurgled when Molly came through the door. "Oooh. My little beautiful one year old grand-daughter! Happy Birthday, sweetie!" she said as Roxanne laughed and clapped her hands, George had no choice but to pass his wriggling baby to his Mum who accepted her with a loving embrace. "Oooh, you smell so good little girl!" Molly laughed as she carried Roxy through to the kitchen where she found Ange running about- "Sweetheart- don't rush about like this!" she said putting Roxanne on her hip and then giving Ange a motherly hug. "I've told her that, Mum" George said with a wink at Ange.

Later on- everyone had arrived. Everyone! They'd all bought such lovely gifts for Roxanne- it was so sweet and perfect. Roxy looked so happy with all the attention she was getting right then! Ange suddenly felt really… tired. She could barely keep herself upright. George looked up from his game of cards with Ron and noticed his wife swaying.

"Ange!" he said as he threw down his cards and practically knocked his chair over to get to her. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked her- but she could do no more than look at him before she'd collapsed on the floor. George quickly knelt down- "Angie, baby! Someone- we need to get her to St Mungoes- now" he said quickly- worried for both his wife and baby's health.

"Mr Weasley? Can I have a word please?" the Healer said- George could practically feel his blood run cold right then. He nodded and moved through in to Ange's room. She was wide awake- and she looked beyond upset. She put out her arms for George, who quickly moved over to her and sat on the bed so that she could feel safe in his arms.

"Well… we believe that you have an infection of some kind- maybe you picked it up when you had your accident. The infection seems to have made its way through your blood and into the baby." The Healer started to explain, Ange instantly burst out crying and clutched onto George. "But it's not just dangerous to the baby. It's very, in fact probably more dangerous to you, Mrs Weasley." George felt his heart rate quicken- he was in panic mode and he was not going to lose his wife.

"What…. What can you do? Surely there must be… you can't just let my wife…" he said, tears pouring down his face. "We're going to have to start you on some basic muggle antibiotics, Mrs Weasley. They should do the trick. But- it's not the infection that is the dangerous side, so to speak- that can be dealt with. But, it is the birth that is the dangerous part for you, Mrs Weasley." The Healer explained before looking directly at George who was desperately trying to hold himself together. "Under no circumstances can she give birth at home- at the first signs, please get here fast." Ange could feel herself shaking with nerves- worry. She'd never had this with Roxanne- she never realised just how dangerous having a baby could really be.

When the Healer had left the room- a teary Ange turned to George. "This is my fault. The Quidditch… if I hadn't played the stupid Quidditch…" she cried- George shook his head and held her closer in his arms. "No baby, Angel… it's not your fault. Don't think that" he said reassuringly to his wife, his precious wife.

He put his hand over her tummy protectively and then brushed away his tears with the other hand. "You're both going to be okay" he said, nodding his head and looking into Ange's eyes. "I am not losing my wife or my child" He reached forward and kissed Ange passionately, putting his arms around her and never wanting to let go.

How could this be happening to him? To them? The thought of losing Angie after Fred… it killed him- and it really would kill him. He wouldn't be able to live- nothing would ever be the same. He'd already lost half of what made him and he was not going to lose her. Or his baby- Roxanne was going to get her baby brother.

He kissed Ange once more before he left her to rest and went back out into the corridor where his parents were waiting with a crying Roxanne. He took her from his Dad and rocked her gently in his arms as fresh tears made tracks down his face.

"I can't lose her, Mum…" he said quietly- feeling his legs almost giving in. He went and sat down- rocking the now calm Roxanne again, who was smothering her Daddy's cheek with sloppy kisses. Molly knelt down in front of George- "Look in my eyes, George Weasley- You are not going to lose your wife. Stop this now. The Healer explained to me what's going on, and what is your daughter going to think if you're moping around and sobbing for the rest of Ange's pregnancy…"

"Mum! Shut up!" George snapped at her- "I could lose her, Mum- I could lose my Angel! Roxanne could lose her Mum! I've lost Fred- and I am not losing my wife. Because I can tell you now, I won't be able to cope. To live without her." He said angrily, before passing his daughter back to his Dad and storming down the corridor away from his parents.

Once he got further away and out of eyesight, he collapsed against one of the walls. Sobbing into his hands and shaking with his cries. His Angel was going to be fine. He took a few deep breaths and stood up again.

He had to pull himself together for his Roxanne. For his Angel. And for his son- his unborn child.

(And a thank you goes to my friend for kinda helping me with this chapter. You know who you are!)


	15. Chapter 15

George was wide awake yet again. The baby would most likely be arriving in less than a week and he couldn't be more frightened. He moved so that Ange was in his arms, her big baby bump was in between them. Protected. He moved down in the bed slightly and kissed her bump- feeling a little kick as he did.

"Hey there, son" he started quietly, before checking that he wasn't disturbing his beautiful wife from her sleep. "I love you so much already and I haven't met you yet. I can't believe I'm getting a son! A little boy! You're going to play Quidditch- I know that already- and you'll be good at it! I love your Mummy too, more than I could ever say, she's my everything- and she's going to do an amazing job of bringing you into the world. You have a big sister too- Roxy…" Ange stirred slightly and opened her eyes- she noticed George talking to the bump again. Smiling to herself, she moved slightly and stroked his hair back as he did. He instantly looked up and smiled tiredly- "Love, you should be sleeping" he said firmly, before giving the bump one last kiss and moving so that he was back on his pillow and facing her.

She smiled and held onto his hand- "I know… but you woke me up with your incessant chattering- you'd think you were actually having a full on conversation with our unborn son!" she laughed as he leaned forwards and kissed her slowly.

"I'm sorry, Angel" he said as he pulled back. "I just want him to know who I am…" he said quietly, Ange sighed happily and looked into his eyes- "We went through this with Roxy and…"

Suddenly a cry erupted from the teething baby in the next room. "I'll go" George said sternly before kissing Ange's cheek and getting up out of bed.

Roxanne was stood up in her crib- tears pouring down her rosy red cheeks and holding out her arm instantly when she saw George. "Dada…" she cried as George quickly went over and picked her up. "Hey, beautiful." He said quietly as he swayed her in his arms and then went to pick up one of her toys for her to chew on. Yawning as he sat her on his knee on the nearby chair, she looked up at him curiously and pointed at her mouth. "Yeah, love. I know it hurts right now. But it's your last couple to come through now! So you'll be fine soon, sweetheart" He said with a comforting smile.

_She's almost got all of her teeth now- it feels just yesterday she was born. And it still feels like it was just yesterday that we lost you. Don't think that I don't remember- I re-live it every single day and I always will. It's not a good thing, bro. I know. But I just can't… I still can't believe that you're gone. My twin brother, one half of my soul is gone. And if anything happens to my Angel with this birth… she completes me Fred! What will I do without her? How would I cope? With the kids? She's… she's so amazing and… I don't think I am amazing Fred. I don't even know if I'm a good Dad. I try so hard. _

Roxanne had stopped crying and reached out, trying to stand up on her Daddy's knees. "Love… Love you… Love my Dadda!" she said slowly before sticking her thumb in her mouth and dropping the toy she had been intently chewing on. George smiled widely at his baby girl and held her close. "And I love you too, Roxanne- my baby. With all of my heart" he said, closing his eyes and letting a tear run down his face for his lost brother, the Uncle that Roxanne or his son would never meet.


	16. Chapter 16

"Let me do that, Ange!" Katie said insistently brushing Ange's hands away and picking up the slightly heavy box from the floor and placing it onto the side. Ange laughed, but shook her head, George had been extra busy in the shop and so had made sure Katie and Alicia were always around for Ange during these last couple of days as the baby should have arrived by then, but had not.

He'd also made sure that they spent their days in the flat above the shop for some reason- so that she would be closer to him if anything happened. But she'd missed this place- it definitely brought back some strong memories.

"Now, go and sit down Mrs Weasley!" Katie said as she opened the box to pull out some baby clothes that Molly had sent over. "Aww- look at these! 'll run this over to the house in a bit" she said excitedly as she pulled out a pair of tiny blue booties and held them delicately in her hand. Ange smiled and rubbed her back slowly, seriously feeling drained. At least it had been quieter the past couple of days, Roxanne had gone to stay with Molly until the both the baby and Ange were safe and well. But Ange missed her baby girl so much; it just wasn't the same without her around.

She sighed and picked up the cup of tea that Katie had just made her, raising it to her mouth to take a sip before a ripping pain went through her and the cup fell from her hands and smashed on the floor. "AHHHH!" she screamed- she tried to steady herself against the counter but she could barely see straight. Katie quickly rushed to Ange's side just as Alicia rushed into the room- "Oh my gosh! I'll go and get George!" she said quickly, before running from the room and quickly down the many stairs that led to the bottom floor of the shop.

As she reached the bottom step, George looked up from the new display that he had been trying to make perfect with Lee. Alicia practically shouted across the shop- "George! Ange is in serious pain! I think the baby is…" she didn't get a chance to finish before George had quickly run past her and up the stairs.

He pushed open the door and found Katie kneeling down over his Angel, who was unconscious on the floor of the kitchen. "Oh Merlin…" he muttered, running over and kneeling down- she didn't look well at all. "We need to get to the hospital. Now" he said urgently- "We're going to have to call for them…" Katie said, knowing there was no way they could get Ange down those stairs or apparate her. George nodded and tried to make his wife comfortable, tears were streaming down his face at the fact that she was not awake. "Rennervate" he tried quietly, but his voice was shaky- she didn't wake up. "George. She's going to be fine. I promise you that" Alicia said urgently as Katie dashed off to contact St Mungoes. George looked daggers at Alicia- "And how the hell would you know that? Huh?" he said snidely, before realising that may have been harsh- "I'm sorry…. I just… I can't lose her… my Angel" he said through tears as he gently stroked Ange's cheek and held on to her closely- Alicia nodded, understanding that George was probably going through hell right then.

"Can I go in with her?" George asked the busy looking Healer desperately- "Yes, you can" she said hurriedly, as Ange was set up in the nearby bed. He went into the room behind another couple of Healers and quickly rushed to Ange's side. "Angelina Weasley. You are going to get through this" he said- not knowing if it was to comfort her or himself. He held onto her hand as the Healers started working on waking her up and also healing her. She soon stirred, but as soon as she did another pain went through her and her waters broke. George watched as she slowly tried to sit herself up, he and a Healer helped her and she was soon sat up against the pillows, still looking in a ridiculous amount of pain though.

"Baby, baby- you're going to be okay! Our son is going to be okay!" he said quickly as she dug her nails into his hand from the pain. She nodded as best she could as tears poured down both of their faces. He leaned forward and kissed her lovingly before her labour began.

It must have been hours later and his son had still not arrived- Angelina was running out of patience and energy and was crying and screaming in pain. George quickly went outside to see their many visitors and his Mum quickly embraced him- "Sweetheart, she's going to come through this just fine! They're looking after her well, Georgie- they're both going to be perfectly healthy and safe. Do you hear me?" she said, almost sternly to him. He nodded in reply- not quite sure if he believed it though, before he greeted everyone else sombrely, not quite in the mood for celebrations right then.

_Fred? Fred? If you are truly up there and watching over us. Please. Please help Ange right now, be her Guardian Angel- and our son's too. We really need you right now. I need you! _

"Right, start to push!" George heard one of the Healers exclaim, he quickly turned and ran back into the room- he ran over to Ange and held her hand again, and looking into her eyes and reassuring her as their baby was arriving into the world.

"One last…" the Healer said as cries were heard. "Here he is!" she said happily, before going to clean and swaddle up the baby whilst George cried with relief that his son was okay.

The Healers quickly made sure that Ange was stable and okay- "She's crashing…" one of them said, as George was ushered out of the way. "NOOO!" he screamed as he began to shake uncontrollably with devastation as he saw his Angel just lying there, looking as though the life had already gone from her- it broke his heart and made him feel sick.

He watched them work on Ange with bated breath and slowly he saw the Healers relax and move back slightly when they were convinced that she was once again okay. She soon stirred and looked around- "George…." She said croakily as he rushed back over to the bed and held onto her hand whilst he helped her sit back up again slightly.

"Mrs Weasley, we believe that you are stable again for now- which is a very good sign!" one of the Healers said as Ange nodded tiredly , still feeling truly awful and grasped onto George's hand again tightly.

The Healers soon cleared out from the room as their son was bought towards him- Ange could tell already that he had a shock of ginger hair which made her smile. He was placed carefully into her arms- and she instantly started to cry with happiness over the sight of her perfectly healthy son. He whimpered slightly, but lay perfectly happily in her arms. George sat up on the bed and put his arm around Ange as they stared at their son in amazement.

"He's a handsome little fellow" George said proudly as he kissed Ange's cheek deeply in relief. "He really is!" she whispered as she let her finger trail his tiny cheek.

_Thank you, Fred- if it was you that saved her then. Thank you so much, bro. Look at him, just look at my son. He's gorgeous- he's safe, and happy by the looks of things. Hopefully he'll be quieter than his sister was at first. Please, please keep watching over them, Fred. I miss you still, I wish you could be here right now- I wish you could come and hold your nephew._

"Ange, you are sure about the name, right? I mean… I don't want to… I don't want you to…" George said unsurely before Ange adjusted the baby in her arms and turned to look at him slightly. "George- I couldn't be more sure or happier about the name. It's… its good- hopefully he'll be as brave as his namesake" she said quietly as George put out a finger for his son to hold, which he did! George laughed and tried to wriggle his finger from his tiny son's hand- "Boy, he's got a good grip on him!" he said, as Ange laughed. George looked at her again and smiled- "Well, that's it then." He said before looking at his son.

"Fred, welcome to the world son and welcome into our family" he said to the baby before he leant over and kissed his head softly. "He looks like you Ange" he said softly, taking in his son's complexion which was so near to Ange's, and his nose and lips. But his eyes were George's- that was for sure as soon as he eventually opened them.

Ange soon fell asleep and so George took Fred from her arms and whispered to him as he carried him towards the little cot in the room- "Right, ready to meet your family, Freddie?" he asked his son as he placed him down carefully and went over to the door, quietly ushering his Mum and Dad into the room.


End file.
